Not Quite Family
by masterctarl
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! Before 9, there were eight. Struggling to survive after the death of humanity, even more to get along. Eventually, some would stay and some would go. Until then, however, they would simply have to make do.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that appears in this fanfic, I just wrote it. 9, all characters, places, and things that are connected to it are property of Shane Acker, Tim Burton, and Timur Bekmambetov.

**Note:** Alright, so did anyone else see the movie and go, "Wait, so how did 3, 4, and 7 end up separated from the others, presumed dead?" Okay, so knowing 7's character it's pretty obvious. But what about 3 and 4? According to everything given about them, they were naturally too shy and pretty easily startled to just up and leave the safety of their hideout when there's danger out there. That idea kinda expanded for me to a general fanfic of how they all functioned as a team before 9 came around. It will deal with that initial issue, though, of course. Wow, that rant ended up longer than I intended it, lol.

**Note 2**: Since this fanfic was originally a one-shot that got expanded, it now has chapters. This one is very short, but I'm hoping the others will turn out a lot longer. Please bare with me, as this is my first 9 fanfic.

**Note 3:** If you're reading this in lieu of all of my Transformers fanfics I'm supposed to be working on… I'm _sooooo_ sorry! But 9 kinda took over my life after I saw it, and I was having major writers block with those! I promise, I'll try to do some more Transformers stuff when I get a chance!

**Note 4:** Cause I can. 6 needs love! Okay, I'll shut up and get to the fanfic now.

Chapter 1

"3! 4!"

Two sets of glass eyes peeked out from behind the book its owners cowered behind.

"I know you're back here, boys!"

As the figure approached they quickly retreated, trying to sneak off before he could identify them. As they turned, though, they hit something quite large.

"Hello, boys," 8 sneered down at the twins. He grabbed for them, but the smaller dolls turned and dashed. Their way was cut off by the eldest of them, however.

"3 and 4," 1 pursed his mouth, narrowing the shutters of his eyes and knitting the stitches above them together. He shook his head. "What am I going to do with you two? 7 just returned from her patrol with _this_." He held up a clipping from an old newspaper. It was dated during the war.

The twins' eyes clicked excitedly, reaching out for the large scrap of paper.

1, however, pulled it away. "You boys know the rules. We do not bring the past into our sanctuary. 7 will be duly punished for trying to sneak this to you. As for _you_ two. Well…" he passed the article to 8.

"Let me know if this _hurts_," 8 mocked, ripping the flimsy paper into small pieces. The twins watched helplessly. 4 reached out for it, but 3 grabbed his arm, flickering a warning to him.

"Now, boys, I am going to say this _one last time_," 1 warned. "Leave the past out there. It isn't welcome here." He then turned with a huff, 8 snarling at they left.

3 and 4 waited until they were gone before dropping down next to the tiny pieces of newspaper. 3 put an arm around his brother's shoulders. Their eyes communicated for a moment before 3 smiled. 4 brightened as well.

A sound behind them caused them to jump, dashing back behind the nearest book. 7 chuckled. "It's okay, boys. It's me."

The twins peeked out from behind their book, running over to her excitedly. They clicked and zipped around her, searching everywhere.

"Whoa, whoa!" she laughed, lifting her arms so she wouldn't accidentally hit one. "Not so fast, I don't have anything!" They immediately stopped, looking at each other then at the ground. "I'm sorry, boys. I did have something, but 1 confiscated it."

They looked at each other again, scurrying to the pile of paper. Their eyes flickered, assumably to tell what happened. And though she couldn't understand them, it was quite plain to see. "Oh, guys, I'm so sorry…" she said softly. "I know how much those mean to you." 3 patted her shoulder, shaking his head. He then turned to one of the books, his eyes projecting the article as 1 had held it. 7 laughed. "Oh, you little geniuses!" she smirked, ruffling his hood. She then looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, there is one thing, but…" she looked unsure. "We'll have to break 1's rules."

The twins looked at each other, flickering rapidly. They then shook their heads, retreating back into their books. They didn't dare defy 1's laws again. They feared already too much for the precious history they collected.

7 sighed. "It's alright, I understand. But I promise I'll take you to it someday. And then… then you won't have to be afraid anymore."

**(1) - (2) - (3) - (4) - (5) - (6) - (7) - (8) - (9)**

1 paced under the stained glass of the top floor of their hiding place. "Those twins are too curious. 2 is always asking questions. 7 is too bold. And 5 follows 2 like a… like a twisted puppy!" he snapped at no one in particular. 8 just nodded and 6 cowered in his corner, inked fingers raking across the paper before him. "You two are the only ones among us I can really trust. The others will be the end of us!"

"No, no, it's not the end…" 6 muttered, continuing his drawings. They all seemed to be of the same number, scattered with an odd symbol. "There's still one more… we must find the last one…" He held up the paper he'd been working at.

"I told you to stop blathering about that!" 1 snapped, marching over and taking the paper from the striped doll. "There is no other! If there ever was, he's dead!"

"B-b-but-!"

"No, I am the leader, and I say there is no other!" 1 yelled, ripping the paper in half and throwing it to the side. "Find another vision to obsess over!"

6 whimpered, retreating to his corner and another paper. He took a deep breath, emptying his mind of the fear. Of everything he could. And he began his new drawing with a circle.

**(1) - (2) - (3) - (4) - (5) - (6) - (7) - (8) - (9)**

7 sighed as she entered into 2 and 5's workshop, shaking her head miserably. "7, my dear. What is the matter?" the kind old inventor asked, approaching. He had been bent over an object he and his apprentice had found in the emptiness. He always had time to sooth a wary soul, though.

"1 is on another power trip. He destroyed a clipping I brought back for the boys," the warrior grumbled, lifting herself to sit on a makeshift table.

"Oh, that's too bad," 2 shook his head sadly. "They do so love those little pieces of history you find. But you must remember, what he does he does for the good of us all."

"Ha! He doesn't care about anything but his own authority!" 7 scoffed. "If he cared about us he'd understand that none of us can help how we are. I can no sooner stop exploring the Emptiness than you can stop inventing, or 3 and 4 can stop researching."

"I know, dear, I know," 2 patted her leg in understanding. "5 is as restless as you are, even if not as bold. But you both have to understand that as long as the danger is out there we need 1 to guide us. He understands that danger better than anyone."

7 shook her head. "How can you believe that? He hasn't been out there anywhere near as much as us! He leads by nothing but his own fear!" She seethed and huffed a moment before turning to him again. "What about _you_?" You're the smartest of us, and you're much braver than him! Why don't _you_ lead us?"

2 chuckled lightly. "7, I am not brave. I am simply old and foolish." He held up a hand before she could argue. "I am also not a leader. While I appreciate your confidence in me, you must think carefully. I do not have power like 1, nor authority. No one would follow me."

"I would."

7 and 2 turned to the cloth-covered entrance where 5 stood. 2 smiled gently, shaking his head. "My boy, I never doubted you would for a moment. However…"

"I'd follow you too," 7 interrupted. "And I know the twins would."

5 walked over, putting a hand on 2's shoulder. "And I know if I talked to 6..." he began.

The elder put a metal hand on his to quiet him, though. "Please. I have no desire to lead, and even if I did I could never lead as 1 does."

7 snorted. "That's why you'd be a better one than him."

"7, you should have confidence in 1. I do."

There was silence as the female doll mulled this over. She then pushed herself off of the table. "Well, if you trust 1 then I guess you were right. You _are_ just old and foolish."

"7-!"

2 put a hand on 5's arm as she left. "No, 5. Let her go. It's quite alright, I assure you. You are both simply young and impatient." He hobbled back to the trinket he'd been looking over. 5 quickly joined him. "The time will come when you will know who to follow. It may not be 1, may not even be me. But the important thing is that you will decide who it is on your own."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own _9_, though I'd love to. It still belongs to Shane Acker, Tim Burton, and Timur Bekmambetov. They're not suing me, you shouldn't either.

**Note:** I know, I know, "Stitchpunks shouldn't sleep, they're mechanical!" I figure no matter what they're made of, they likely have some sort of energy source that needs to recharge every once in a while, so why the heck not let the poor dears sleep? Honestly, they deserve it.**  
Note 2:** Wow, guys! I wasn't expecting the turn out I got for the first chapter! Thanks so much for your support! And the good news is, this chapter's actually longer than the last one! Okay, not much longer, but it's still something! lol

**READ & REVIEW Acknowledgments:**

**15animefreak15**: 8-o Holy, smokes, what a review! LOL! You get uber-kudos from me cause that was one of the best reviews I've ever had. And probably the only time I've ever heard someone call 6 "awesomesauce", lol. Well, anyone reading this can thank her for it because it was that comment that caused 6 to turn up twice this chapter.**  
WhisperOfTheNight**: Thank you very much! I wasn't sure about my character portrayal, so it's good to know I'm doing it right. Since the movie didn't have much in the way of character development it was hard to figure out a way to properly get into those characters while writing them.**  
Toto red**: I KNOW, RIGHT?! Lol, it was just so hard not to get into this movie, it was so awesome! Thanks for being patient with Pretty Toys, I promise I'll update it when I get a chance, I've just got _uber-bad_ writers block.**  
Sylver O. Maybee **& **schellibie**: Thank you so much for your reviews, and I hope you continue reading and enjoying! Remember, folks, reviews feed my need to write!

**Chapter 2**

"He will lead us… he is the last one…"

After 1 retired from his ranting and 8 lumbered out with him, the neurotic artist in the corner was left to his visions. And now he could stop inhibiting them out of fear.

"We must… must find the last one…"

"6?"

A hand connected with his shoulder, causing him to jump and yelp. He turned quickly and 5 ducked to avoid the antique key that swung over his head. "Whoa, 6! Calm down, it's just me!"

6 caught his breath and calmed, looking sheepish. "S-sorry, I just get so engrossed in my work, and…"

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that, I should know better. It was my fault." The apprentice joined him at the paper, gazing at the number scratched across it. "So, you really think he's out there somewhere?"

"I know it," 6 replied. "No matter what 1 says, all of the authority in the w-world can't change the future. He will find the source… then we will all be free…"

"What do you mean 'free'?" 5 asked.

6 stood a moment, still and silent. He then shook his head. "I-I don't know. Even if I can see these things, I can't always tell what they mean. I have seen… a red eye. Green light. Then… darkness…" He shuddered, hugging himself with his pen-nib hands. 5 wrapped an arm around his shoulders reassuringly. "Something bad is coming… we must find… find the last one…"

5 looked at the number scraped across the paper on the floor. _The time will come when you will know who to follow…_ He shook his head. No, there was only one he could follow, and that was his mentor. He didn't care who this… 'last one' was. He looked back to 6, who was still muttering to himself, lost somewhere in the future. "Come on…" he urged, pulling the shaking seer away. "Let's go get some rest."

"No… can't rest… must find… must find the last one…" 6 muttered. He didn't put up any resistance, though, and let the one-eyed apprentice lead him through the darkness.

**(1) - (2) - (3) - (4) - (5) - (6) - (7) - (8) - (9)**

3 yawned voicelessly as he finished reading the page he and his brother lay on. He clicked to his brother that he was done, but received no response. So he tried again. Again, there was nary a flick.

Puzzled, he crawled over to where his brother lay on top of the page, lifting the hood covering 4's face. The other twin's eyes were shuttered and he breathed gently. 3 smiled and stood up, walking over to the candle burning next to them and picked up the long-handled brass cap. It was hard to pull it up and cover the flame with it on his own, but he didn't want to wake his brother. When he finished he put the cap down, struggling not to just drop it. He then joined 4, curling up against him.

Though they were twins, 4 was the younger of the two. They calculated 3 minutes and 43 seconds between their 'births'. And though it wasn't a long time to humans, everything was more vast to the tiny stitchpunks. Especially in the empty, post apocalyptic world. And it was so easy to lose everything out there, but the twins swore if everything else was forfeit they at would at least never give up each other.

3 sighed contentedly against his brother's back and flickered a quick goodnight before shuttering his glass eyes and dozing off as well.

**(1) - (2) - (3) - (4) - (5) - (6) - (7) - (8) - (9)**

7 looked across the dark Emptiness. There it was in the distance, that building she found while exploring. The one the twins would love. If only she could convince them that it would be worth breaking a few of 1's dumb rules. She didn't even glance as the bucket lift pulled up into the watchtower. "Kind of late for a check up on me, don't you think?"

5 shrugged. "I brought you some oil."

"Thanks," 7 took the make-shift cup. She drank deep the black liquid in it, feeling it pour over her gears and sooth the kinks. They stood in comfortable silence, gazing from the watchtower over the dead city. After a while she spoke again. "I'm sorry, by the way. For what I said to 2, I mean. I was…frustrated."

"It's okay. 1's been grinding everyone's gears lately. You're the only one brave enough to disobey him. Of course, look where it got you. Night watch."

The warrior shrugged. "He thinks it's punishment, but I consider it almost a reward. From here I can survey all of the surroundings, track the beast's movements if I see it. If I figure out where exactly it keeps coming from, I might go take care of it myself so we can stop worrying about it."

"Don't even joke about that," 5 warned. "That thing is dangerous. And I don't mean the normal kind of dangerous things are out here, I mean it's… well… _machine _dangerous. It could tear you apart in seconds."

"I can handle myself."

5 opened his mouth, then closed it. "Forget it, it's not worth arguing with you over. Not that you'd listen to me, anyway."

"That's right, I wouldn't," 7 grinned, nudging him with her elbow. "Cause I'm just stubborn, right?"

5 tried not to smile back, but ended up grinning anyway. An honest smile was just so hard to manage those days. So when there was one to be allowed, it was hard not to let it. "Yeah, stubborn like me, huh?"

"You wish, I'm ten times more stubborn than you!"

"Okay, okay," 5 laughed. "You win, you're definitely more stubborn than I'll ever hope to be."

They fell into silence again, the only sound the whistling of wind through the watchtower. Looking at them, many would think they'd be a perfect couple. Love that this wasteland devoid of such comforts needed. But no. They were more siblings than lovers, him teasing her, her pushing him around. They couldn't honestly imagine being in a relationship deeper than that. 7 didn't even think of the subject, period. She had too much to do, had to protect them all, make sure it was safe. And 5, well, he was in love with his work. After 2 had saved his life he taught him the wonder of creating and repairing. Inventing. It was his passion, and he couldn't imagine anything, or anyone, else coming before that.

"5!"

"What?" the apprentice was snapped out of his thoughts by 7, who was making a face at him. "What?" he asked again.

"You were zoning out. I said you should probably get back before 2 wonders where you went."

"Oh, yeah, you're right," 5 sighed, pushing off of his position leaning against the rail. "Good luck with the, you know, watching. Tell me if you see anything interesting."

"Like a two-headed cat-beast with a thousand teeth and twenty razor-sharp claws?" 7 teased.

5 thought about it, then shuddered. "Great, thanks. Now I'll never be able to sleep again."

7 laughed as he went back down. "'Night, 5."

"'Night, 7. Don't fall asleep on duty, or 1 will have your head."

"I won't."

**(1) - (2) - (3) - (4) - (5) - (6) - (7) - (8) - (9)**

5 yawned as he made his way back to the workshop. He'd checked on 7, made sure 6 went to sleep… he could have checked on the twins, but he was sure they were fine. Unlike the artist and the warrior, they had each other, just like 5 had 2, and 1 had 8, even if their relationship wasn't much past 8 being able to make those unfortunate dolls 1 gets angry with squirm.

Speaking of the two, 5 slowed as he approached. 8 was waiting outside of the cloth entrance. Which meant 1 was inside. Apparently, he wasn't satisfied going to sleep without having thoroughly yelled at _all_ members of the survivors.

"Now, be reasonable," 2's voice floated out to them. "It was simply something that we wished to fix. It does no harm."

"You two should consider yourselves _lucky_ I even _let_ you go out into that… that forsaken Emptiness! But to bring something like this back…"

"It is only a toy, 1. Nothing to get worked up about."

8 sneered at 5 as he passed by, carefully avoiding contact with the large stitchpunk. The apprentice entered to find his mentor standing between the leader and an old, broken toy soldier they'd found. 5 could never understand how 2 could almost unquestionably follow 1's leadership, yet be the only one brave enough to stand against him when the need arose. 7 could disobey him, but even she had trouble when they were face-to-face.

1 pursed his mouth, staring down the opposition. He didn't dare send 8 after the old inventor, fearing the others may stand up for the kindest of them. The main problem with trying to conduct authority against 2, however, was that he simply wasn't _afraid_ of being punished. Unlike the twins and 6, if 1 took his inventions and broke them he would either simply fix them or find something new to build. There _was_ one thing he could use, though…

"Very well, you may keep it," 1 announced. "However, punishment must be given."

"If you say so," 2 relented calmly. "What will you have me do?"

"Oh, no, not you," 1 said slyly. He turned swiftly on the newcomer, snarling. "I hold _you_ responsible for this, 5! 8!"

The guard appeared behind the startled apprentice, looking as if this had been what he was waiting for. 5's eye widened as 8 grabbed him roughly by the arm.

"Let us remind him what the punishment for disobeying me is…"

"Wait!" 2 cut 1 off, hobbling over as quickly as he could. He gently pushed 5 away from the two threatening him, lowering his head in submission. "Take the toy if you feel so adamantly about it. As I said… it is just a toy."

"I thought you would see it my way," 1 smirked triumphantly. He waved to 8 who lumbered over to the toy soldier and threw it over his shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse us," he turned and exited with a cut, "Good night." 8 followed with a snarl.

When they left, 5 sighed. "I'm sorry, that was all my fault…" he said lightly. "If I'd just waited outside…"

"Now, now, my boy," 2 smiled soothingly, putting a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "There are many toys in this world, but there is only one 5. If something happened to you, I could not bare it." He gestured toward the back where two beds they crafted from old wooden boxes were. "Let's not worry about it anymore. It is late, and we must rest."

5 helped the frail inventor to his bed, helping him settle into it. They said their goodnights and the apprentice put out the light before settling into his own.

'_There is only one 5.'_

He mulled over that thought. It was true off all of them. They were… all _alone_ in that huge, empty world. All they had was each other, the eight of them. No, if 6 was right, _nine_ of them. If only 6 could be right.

If _only_…

**(1) - (2) - (3) - (4) - (5) - (6) - (7) - (8) - (9)**

6 tossed and turned in his shoe-box bed. The bed 2 and 5 made him was deeper than the others, as they had noticed his tendency to throw himself off of the bed in these fits. It wasn't his fault, honestly. The visions simply overtook him when he slept. This night was no different.

_Running… trembling… falling… __**falling!**__… a red eye… __**fear**__… a flash of green… then… darkness…_

"Gah!" 6 woke up, flailing. "No! C-can't sleep! Must find the last one!"

He struggled out of the box, foot catching on the edge. He landed hard on his side but didn't stop. He instead pushed himself up and stumbled across the room to his precious paper and ink. He dipped his fingers in and began scraping them across the paper desperately. He had to draw it before it faded. A circle, split in three. Odd symbols adorning each third. The source. He knew of it, he could draw bits and pieces of it, but this was the first time he could draw the whole thing. In his vision he came face-to-face with it. He moved the paper to the side and drew it again. And again. Before long, the floor was covered with the image

"The source… the last one will find the source…" he muttered, eyes beginning to shutter on their own. "And then…" he crossed his arms on top of the cryptic number he'd drawn once more, "…and then we will be free…" His eyes shuttered fully and he finally drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**(1) - (2) - (3) - (4) - (5) - (6) - (7) - (8) - (9)**

7 stifled a yawn as she entered 3 and 4's library. Before she turned in, night giving way for the morning twilight, she wanted to make sure the twins were okay. Not that anything could happen in their stone and wood sanctuary. But she felt an odd, overwhelmingly protective, almost maternal need to watch over them.

She walked through stacks and rows of books, stepping over writing utensils. Finally she reached an open book, with two lumps under one of the pages. She suppressed a chuckle as she turned the page up, finding the twins curled around each other like kittens. A bit of wind passed through, telling her how they'd ended up covered.

4 shifted and snuggled closer to his brother, the insulation of the paper having vanished. So 7 scooted off of the book, returning moments later with the cloth handkerchief they shared as a blanket, covering them. 3 groped for the edge in his sleep, pulling it over them. 7 smiled.

"Good night, boys," she whispered, leaving them to their sleep. She decided that she needed to get some sleep herself before 1 decided she should have an early wake up call after her long night watch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own 9 or any of its characters. Really. Do I have to say it again? Yes? Well, then, it belongs to Shane Acker. Stop asking.**

**Note: **Sorry for how long it took to release this chapter. I've been extremely distracted, mostly by my TFA Christmas fic "Snow" (go read it!). But here's the next chapter. I'll try not to take so long with the next one.

**READ & REVIEW ACKNOWLEDGMENTS:**

**Sylver O. Maybee **- Well, not to burst any bubbles, but I really wasn't intending any 7x5, lol. But, I guess you can look at it that way if you want.**  
15animefreak15 **- You flatter the hell out of me, you know that, right? Lol**  
Schellibie**, **Digitaldreamer**, **Majorkami**, and **Ferret Coldfinger** - Thanks for your reviews, and please continue reading and enjoying! Remember, reviews fuel my need to write stitchpunk fun!

**Chapter 3**

"Come, my boy! We must hurry!"

5 struggled over the second leg of the stuffed bear that was in their path. He'd helped 2 and his wagon over first, unable to tell how such a frail doll could move so quickly. "I'm coming! This isn't easy, you know!"

2 laughed, shaking his head. He surveyed their surroundings, watching for any sign of the cat-beast. It didn't usually strike during the day, preferring the cover of darkness, but he could never be too careful. The light was already high behind the clouds, and they had traveled far from their home. "If we can find something smaller than the toy soldier this time we can get it to the sanctuary before nightfall."

"You know 1 will just confiscate it again," 2 muttered as he slid off of the leg onto the ground next to his mentor. "Why do we even bother bringing stuff back? You're the one always telling us that he's right. So maybe the past really should stay out here."

2 sighed, shaking his head again. "Just because the past is indeed dangerous does not mean it should go unobserved. After all, you never know what could be found to… oh, goodness!" He moved quickly towards another pile, picking up a clear shard. It was just a bit larger than his hand. "I haven't seen one of these in ages. Find more, boy! Quickly!"

5 knitted the stitches over his eyes together in confusion, but quickly got to work scouring the ground around them for the shards, piling them into the wagon 2 brought with him. "What are they?"

"You'll see, my boy, you'll see," 2 simply answered, picking up another one and placing it in the wagon. "This will certainly cause a bit more cheer in the sanctuary, of course. And even 1 cannot find harm in these simple things."

"If you say so," the apprentice said, unsure.

"That should be enough," his mentor smiled, standing and gazing at their loot. "This will cause such needed happiness in our home. Come, let's get back quickly to set it up!"

"Sure, but can I just make one request?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Can we find a way _around_ the bear this time?"

()()()()()()

"What did I tell you?!"

"B-b-but-!"

"No, I told you to stop drawing this!"

"N-no, please! I worked so hard-!"

5 and 2 heard the yelping on the top floor of their sanctuary as they entered. "Oh, dear…" 2 gasped, making his way to the bucket used to get there. He gave the rope that brought it down to their level a tug as the twins appeared, watching curious as the bucket lowered. They had likely been drawn out of their library by the commotion. 5 began to follow his mentor, but the old doll waved at him. "No, take what we found to the workshop. I will take care of this. 3, 4," he turned to the twins who backed away a bit, shaking their heads fearfully, eyes flickering. "I will not ask you to join me in saving poor 6 from 1's anger, but will you at least help an old doll reach the top?"

The twins looked at each other again, flickering quickly. They then nodded and scurried over, joining him in the make-shift elevator. They both grabbed the rope and began to pull as 5 watched. He sighed as the old inventor was lifted away, shaking his head and pulling the wagon into their room.

At the top the yelling had stopped, only tearing and helpless yelping could be heard. 3 and 4 stayed fearfully in the bucket as 2 exited, making his way to 6's corner. He saw 8 tearing the pictures off of the wall, the purposefully drawn number and carefully scratched symbols. 1 simply watched. The artist trembled and whimpered with every rip he heard.

"What's going on?" 2 asked calmly as he stopped next to 1.

"I have told him time and time again that I don't want him to draw that accursed last number. I have said he doesn't exist, but he doesn't listen. I have had it, and I am confiscating all of his drawings."

"Now, 1, is this really necessary?" 2 replied, putting a hand on 1's shoulder.

The leader immediately shrugged it off. "What do you mean, 'is it necessary'? Of course it is! He is doing nothing more than feeding false hope to the others!"

"False or not, hope is hardly a harmful feeling," the inventor pointed out. "Leave the boy to his drawing. He cannot help what he sees. It does no harm."

1 narrowed the shutters of his eyes at the other old doll. He finally let out a 'hmph' before turning away. "Come, 8. Gather all of the papers that have the last number drawn on it. I do not want to ever see it again."

"Yeah," 8 smirked, picking up the pile. "What'll we do with 'em?"

"What else? We will burn them. Make sure they will no longer exist."

6 let out a desperate cry. "P-please, d-don't!" he whimpered. "N-not my drawings!"

"Now, 1..." 2 began. But the leader cut him off, glaring at them.

"You are lucky it is only the pictures, 6. This is not the first time you have disobeyed me. However, I _guarantee _it will be the last." He didn't even look at 3 and 4 as he passed by their cowering forms, stepping into the bucket. 8 followed and dropped the papers inside as he grasped the rope, lowering them from the platform.

6 made a miserable sound as he picked up the remaining pictures, shuffling back to his wall and tacking them back up. There were so few left, the tyrant and his thuggish guardian having gotten away with more than just the sacred number he'd repeatedly drawn. They had taken many of the new pictures of the circle with the symbols. At least a few of them had escaped, gathering on the wall again. Each picture was more detailed than the last. While the first was just a circle in three parts, the next had three circles where the symbols would be. Then the next was split into more parts. Then there was another circle in the largest circle. With more time came a clearer image.

"Are you alright?" 2 asked, gently touching the younger stitchpunk's arm. The other shook his head a bit, breath hitching. Stitchpunks were unable to actually cry, but in the appropriate situation they seemed to naturally make the same motions one would while doing so. "There, there. I know it isn't easy to have something you work so hard on taken from you. But things will be alright. You can always make new ones."

6 looked at him over his shoulder, lip quivering. He then turned and all but threw himself onto 2's shoulder, a miserable sound leaving his trembling lips.

"It's alright," 2 smiled, patting his back soothingly. "You will be fine. He will see in time, you cannot help what you must draw."

6 shook his head again, unable to speak with the lump that seemed to form in his throat. He looked up a bit, though, and gasped. "Y-you…" he let go of 2, reaching out and taking a piece of paper the twins held. "You saved one!" he finally managed. The paper was scratched with the last number. The twins smiled back at him. "B-but, why…?"

2 spoke for them, knowing their response would be lost to the artist. He couldn't understand their language either, but he knew the reason well. "It's because they know what it feels like when 1 takes something special from them. I suppose they didn't want you to feel the same emptiness they do when they lose a piece of history."

6 stared at the picture, then at them in wonder. He then smiled for the first time since the humans had been wiped out. "Thank you, thank you both!" he gushed, hugging them tightly. They flickered their response, glad they could make him happy. He moved back to his wall, but then stopped, face falling again. "But if 1 finds this, he'll…"

"He won't," 2 insisted. "At least, he won't find it here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll keep it in my workshop," 2 offered. "I'll keep it where it can be safe."

"Y-you would do that? For me?"

"Of course. Helping each other is how we can bring joy to our family. If you ever draw something and you think 1 will be angry, never be afraid to ask me to care for it."

"Family?" 6 sounded uncertain about the word. "We're hardly a family…" He gazed at the twins, then at 2, all of which smiled back at him. "A…are we?"

"We are the closest thing we can be to one without blood," 2 assured him. The twins nodded quickly. "And as I said, families help each other. So, how would the three of you like to help me with a project?"

"M-me?" 6 asked. The twins also looked a bit skeptical.

"Yes, you. It's a special project that not even 1 could object to, but I'll need as much help as I can get. And it will take your minds off of 1 and 8."

The three looked at each other then back at him, nodding. If nothing else, they were all curious.

()()()()()()

5 hummed softly to fill the emptiness of being alone in the workshop. He honestly didn't like being alone. It made him feel insecure, unable to function properly without someone to tell him what to do next. He wasn't proud of such a feeling, it was simply how he was created. An impulse he couldn't fight ever since he woke up in the scientist's hand.

5 shook his head, putting down the crossbow he'd been making. It was taking him a long time by himself, but he insisted on doing it without help. 2 honored this wish happily. Nothing had given him more joy than his own first invention, and he loved seeing the same joy in his apprentice's eye.

The shards were arranged neatly on their worktable. It was really his job as 2's apprentice, keeping order in their workshop. Or at least some semblance of it. He looked around at the mess, the materials lying around, the tools out of place. He shook his head and got to work. It helped keep his mind off of the loneliness. As he hung up the tools, though, he couldn't help but notice how long 2 had been gone. Maybe he should… no. It was his fault they had lost the toy soldier; he couldn't interfere again.

"Of all the nerve! Interfering with my judgment like that… has he no respect for authority?"

5 cautiously peeked out of the workshop at the sound. 1 and 8 were walking by, heading toward the entrance to the sanctuary. The burly guard's arms were filled with paper. 'Wait a second,' 5 thought, narrowing his eye to better see. 'Aren't those…?'

"We really gonna burn these?"

"Of course not. I have better things to do with my time," 1 waved the idea off.

"Oh…" 8 sounded disappointed. "What're we doin' with 'em, then?"

"_We_ aren't doing anything. _You_ will take them to the Emptiness and throw them where they will never be seen again."

"Yes, sir," 8 grinned, lumbering on to the outside world.

5 bit his bottom lip, backing away. He clicked his metal fingers on the worktable rapidly while thinking, making up his mind. He had to find out where those pictures were being taken. He had to get them back. It was what 2 would do. So he drew back the cloth entrance to follow. But he was stopped cold. He stood face-to-face with 1.

"Well, well," the leader stepped forward, causing 5 to back up. "Eavesdropping, is it now? Spying on me for 2, are you?"

"N-no, of course not," 5 said quickly. He was forced to stop backing when he hit a wall. "2 would never-!"

"Hmph!" 1 cut him off. "He would never, indeed." He pursed his mouth, thinking carefully how to word his next point. "Now, I want you to listen carefully. I am getting tired of impertinence around here. Tired of people like you and your mentor questioning my authority. Tired of _disobedience_. So you will not say a _word_ about what you saw or heard to anyone, especially not 2, understand? If I find you or anyone else searching for those pictures you will _wish_ I had you disassembled. Do you _understand_?" He emphasized the last word by banging his staff into the wall next to the frozen apprentice.

"Y-yes, sir!" 5 yelped, cringing.

"Good," 1 snapped, backing off. He turned to leave, but stopped as the shards on the table caught his eye. "What do we have here?"

5 tried to work up the courage to protect the treasures like 2 cold. But no matter how he tried, he simply couldn't. All he could manage was, "I don't know. 2 found it."

1 picked a clear shard up and scrutinized it. He then huffed, putting it down. "Ridiculous waste of time…" he muttered, leaving.

5 couldn't believe it. 2 was right, 1 had left the new treasures with them. What could they be that even their leader couldn't find anything threatening about them? He picked one up, holding it up to the light. What he saw made him gasp, then smile. 2 had been right on _two_ accounts. These little shards would definitely bring much-needed joy to their home.

()()()()()()

"Hey, guys," 7 greeted as she passed 2, 3, 4, and 6. They had just exited the bucket on the bottom floor, and she seemed to have been heading into it to go up. "It's not often I see you three out and about. What's the occasion?"

"2 asked for our help," 6 answered, clicking his pen-nib fingers together. The twins nodded quickly, eyes flickering curiously.

"Really? With what?"

"It's a surprise," 2 informed her, winking. "Would you like to join us?"

7 looked unsure a moment, looking up to the watchtower. She then smiled, though, joining the group. "Sure!" she enthused, following them to the workshop.

"5?" 2 inquired, pulling back the cloth cover.

"Right here!" 5 replied, looking up from the crossbow he had gone back to working on. "Wow, it looks like you brought _everyone_."

"Everyone who would appreciate what I have to show them, anyway," his mentor chuckled. "Ah, you lined them up, good." He moved over to the table, putting his cane to the side. He could move around the workshop fine without it.

"What's going on?" 7 asked, joining him. The others gathered around the table as well, 5 putting his project away.

"What are these?" 6 asked, picking one of the shards up. "They look like glass."

"I assure you, while they seem it, they are not quite glass," 2's glass eyes twinkled as they each picked up a shard, looking it over.

"They look pretty sharp," 7 reasoned. "Are they weapons?"

The inventor chuckled. "No, I'm afraid not, my dear. If you tried to attack anything metal with these, they would likely just shatter."

The twins were flickering over one each, looking at each other and shrugging.

"Come now, everyone. Use your imaginations," 2 encouraged, smiling widely.

"If they're not glass, and they're not weapons, I think we give up," 7 shrugged, putting hers down. "What _are_ they?" She turned to 5. "Do you know?"

5 smiled, leaning in next to his mentor. "Actually, yeah. But I found out by accident."

"Well, then, don't keep us in suspense!"

The one-eyed doll shook his head. "Sorry, but it's not my call. Besides, it would be easier to just show you."

"That's right, and in order to show you we'll need wire. If you'll please, my boy," 2 requested. 5 nodded and hurried to their worktable, searching for a moment before finding a small roll of silvery wiring. "Good, good," his mentor smiled as it was placed in front of him. "Now, I'll need you to use the wire-cutters, if you'll please." 5 placed himself at the cutters, which were too large to lift. In order to use them they had propped them up on their side so they could function it without trouble.

"What're you doing?" 6 asked, watching 2 pull a few centimeters of wire out. 5 pulled the top of the wire-cutters up and waited until the wire was in place before pressing it down and severing the piece off. They did this ten times, matching the number of shards on the table.

"We are going to hang those little shards on the ceiling," 2 answered, chuckling at their puzzled faces. "Trust me, this will be quite fun. Now, I need each of you to help prepare these wires. Like this." He showed them how to loop the wire so that the shards could sit in the loop without falling through. 5 found more of the hooks they used to hang their tools, carefully working them into the ceiling. The group then suspended the hanging shards from them, stepping back and admiring their work.

"Okay, so it looks kind of nice, but you couldn't have needed us for this, could you?" 7 asked.

"My dear, sometimes the best surprises are the ones you have to work for," 2 assured her. "5, if you will direct the light, please?"

5 nodded, putting a mirrored cover over the candle that lit the dim workshop. He carefully maneuvered it until the light shone directly on the shards.

"Oh, my…"

"Wow…"

6, 7, and the twins stared in wonder as colors painted the walls. They were patterned and bright, of different sizes and angles.

"They're beautiful," 7 gasped. "But how…?"

"I bet the boys know, don't you?" 2 asked, turning to the twins. They were trying to catch the almost magical patterns with their hands, marveling at their incorporeal state. At the question, though, they flickered to each other for a moment, then shuffled to the space between the light and the shards. 4 pointed to the light, then his metal finger traveled to the shards, which sparkled and shined. "That is absolutely correct. It's the crystals."

"Crystals?" 6 asked.

"Yes," 2 nodded. "These shards are crystals, clear and fragile. They are very valuable to much of the technology humans used." 3 tapped on the metal casing of his eye. "That's right, it is the same technology behind the twins' projectors. I am quite sure there are crystal components in them. Since these crystals are bare, though, they simply project rainbows. I played a bit with such things when I first awoke. I will not bore you with anymore details. I did not bring you here for a lesson in science, simply to show you this wonder. Please, enjoy it while you can."

6 ran a pen-nib finger across one of the rainbows, sighing. "I wish I could draw in such colors."

5 put a hand on his shoulder. "I know. But anything but black ink is near impossible to come by out there."

"Hey, look!" 7 called to them, standing so a splash of color splayed her torso. "You always used to tell me I didn't seem female. How female do I look now?"

They all laughed and played with the colorful refractions, the twins reaching up and batting at the crystals so they swayed and the colors danced. They forgot the empty wasteland outside. They forgot about 1 and 8. And they forgot about the cat-beast prowling the Emptiness.

For a moment, the six dolls were happy.

()()()()()()

1 paced the empty space of the upper floor, trying to ignore the laughter and joy that floated up to him. It was nonsense. There was nothing _fun_ about their situation. And 7 was supposed to be in the watchtower, not playing around with the others like a schoolchild. Blasted, interfering…

"1?"

The leader spun quickly. The object of his internal ranting stepped off of the bucket lift ahead of 8. "What are _you_ doing up here?" 1 practically spat. He trusted it wasn't about the pictures he made sure 8 got rid of. No, 5 was too frightened to defy him so.

"I came to apologize," 2 replied, making his way over. He rested down next to where the eldest was pacing, holding out a crystal he had tucked under his arm. "I even brought you a gift."

1 huffed at it. "Keep your crystals. I want no part of your nonsense."

2 sighed, placing the crystal to the side. "1, I am sorry I interrupted your judgment with 6," he said as 1 continued to pace. "But you are much too harsh on the young ones. This world is already hard for them."

"That is why I must be harsh!" 1 snapped. "This world is cruel! Dangerous! If I am any different they will not survive! They need discipline!"

2 held a hand up in a gesture of peace. "I understand that, but they do not. And you take it much too far at times. I understand you must feel stressed by your position, but try not to take it out on them. 6's pictures did no harm."

"Hmph! What do you know?" the leader approached the frail inventor, looking down at him. "You're just as bad as them. Always going out there when I have warned of the dangers, bringing back things that have no place here. Defying me left and right. I have half a mind to hold you responsible for it all!"

There was silence as they stared at each other, 2 looking puzzled, yet never losing his calm demeanor. "I am very sorry," he apologized again, shaking his head. "I had no idea you felt that way. You must understand, I hold nothing if not respect for you," he continued, standing up and putting a gentle hand on 1's shoulder. "The responsibility you take on, leading us as you do, holds more importance than they have the patience to understand. You protect us all from the dangers out there. If it weren't for you, some of us may have even been lost during the war."

1 put a hand to his chin, calming. Perhaps he had been wrong about 2 all along. "That is all very true. It _is_ a great responsibility I carry."

"A burden, to be sure," 2 assured him, patting his shoulder. "However, you should still take the time to understand those you command. After all, we cannot keep them from who they are."

1 deflated a bit, letting out an exasperated breath. "What do you know about leading?"

2 didn't look the least bit offended, instead chuckling. "Absolutely nothing. That is why I leave it to you."

"Yet you presume to tell me how."

"They are not orders, nor instructions. Simply suggestions." The old inventor patted his shoulder, leaning on his cane and beginning his shuffle back to the bucket-lift.

1 pursed his lips, refusing to be left without the last word. "Tell 7 to return to the watchtower!" he demanded. 2 simply nodded over his shoulder and entered the bucket lift, allowing 8 to lower it for him. The eldest doll sank into where the inventor had been sitting. He picked up the crystal shard and held it up to the fading sunlight, watching the colorful display appear on the floor. For a moment, looking at something beautiful in the newly established wasteland of their world, even he felt a spark of hope. He then scoffed, tossing the crystal into a corner. "Beauty… hope…" he muttered to himself and the empty room. "Nonsense…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Go figure. So don't sue me, k?**

**Note: **Almost a year this time? Ack, well, at least I had a good excuse this time. View my profile for the whole skinny, cause I don't feel like taking your time up with it here.

**Note 2: **Made a couple minor edits now that it's no longer 4am, lol.

**Read & Review Acknowledgments:**

**15animefreak15** - Yet another long, sparkling review, lol. I'm starting to really love these. I love how you do the review _as_ you're reading it, not after.

**adakie** and **spotty-bee **- Thank you so much for your reviews! Please keep reading, and remember everyone! Reviews make me want to write more! (even if the chapters were horrendously late like this one, lol)

**Chapter 4**

5 was just leaving the workshop when 7 ran by in excitement. He'd never seen her look so in their lives. That determined grin, her flashing glass eyes. He would have grinned as well, the energy around her was so infectious, if not for what she was holding. She wore her bird-skull helm and grasped her spear so tight he believed it might have snapped in two if he didn't know better.

"7? What's going on?" he called after her, following quickly. She was heading for the exit, out into the Emptiness.

She looked over her shoulder, still grinning. "The beast! I know where it is! I can finally end this!"

He gasped, stumbling a bit in his run. "Wait! You… you can't be serious! It's almost dark, it's too dangerous!"

"Do I look like I'm joking? This is my chance, I know I can do this!" She weaved around the door and out into the open.

5 slowed for a moment, looking back into the Sanctuary. 2 had been expecting him to only be gone a few minutes, and he didn't feel safe leaving the building this late. But he couldn't let her go hunting that horrible machine all on her own. What would 2 do? He took a deep breath, knowing exactly the answer. He swallowed his fear, calling out again. "Wait! I'll come too!"

She stopped, turning to him in shock. "What?"

"I… I'll come with you. Just let me get my crossbow. I can't let you fight that thing on your own."

She hesitated. "No. You don't know how to fight, you'd just get in my way."

"I promise, I won't! I'll just help, you know, from a distance! My crossbow shoots far, I don't have to be anywhere near it! Either that or… or I'll tell 1 where you're going!"

She clutched the spear harder, though he hadn't thought it possible. "…you wouldn't."

"I would. And even if you came back alive, you'd have to face him, and I know you don't want that."

7 glared at him a moment before sighing in frustration. "Fine! But hurry up, we're losing time to track it's movement!"

The one-eyed stitchpunk nodded, turning and running back into the Sanctuary, to their workshop.

2 stood at the table, observing one of the drawings 6 had given him for safe keeping. He looked up, however, when 5 ran in. "Is something wrong?" he asked, noticing his agitated state.

5 hesitated telling him. "7 thinks she found something… interesting, out in the Emptiness. I'm going with her, to make sure she doesn't get in over her head."

The older doll looked at him a bit suspiciously. However, he did not say anything about the obvious lie. "It's rather late, is it not? Why don't you two wait until morning?"

"She… er… thinks it won't be there tomorrow. I already asked her not to go this late, but she insists. You know how she gets," he shrugged, forcing a smile while he secured the quiver he made for the makeshift bolts he used in the crossbow he recently finished making.

2 considered it a moment, before nodding. "Very well. But be careful. I do not want to lose either of you."

"I will," 5's smile was genuine this time, as he put a hand on his mentor's shoulder. After a moment, he finally turned to go. "We'll be back, I promise."

**(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)**

As darkness descended upon the Emptiness, the two dolls hurried along. 5 struggled to keep up with 7, but was determined not to be left behind. He knew her new sense of urgency was so he would become discouraged and simply return to the Sanctuary. However, he wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't forgive himself if something happened to her and he hadn't even tried to be there for her.

"Are we almost there?" he huffed, sliding down a pile of rubble, where she stood absolutely still.

"Shush…" she put a metal finger to her mouth, drawing the skull helm down around her face. She'd heard something.

5 held his breath, drawing his crossbow and waiting for her to make a move.

After a moment, 7 finally let her own breath out, shaking her head. "Must have been a breeze or something. False alarm."

The one-eyed doll released his breath as well, looking at her, helm covering her head, spear in her hand. She looked like a savage warrior, ready to take on an army on her own. He felt inclined to ask, "Why are you so determined to take on this beast?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Don't you want it to be defeated as well?" she asked.

"Well, yes. Of course. But I mean why do you insist on doing it alone?"

"Who's going to help me? 8's the only other one who can really fight, and he wouldn't do it unless his precious leader told him to," she said in disgust. "No offense, but none of you guys are exactly fighting material. Besides, why do you seem to think I can't beat it?"

"7, that thing's gotta be twenty times your own size! There's no way you could take it out on your own!"

"Why? Because I'm small? Just because I'm not as big as it means I can't be as tough? Who says?" the female stitchpunk challenged.

"It's logic! That thing can tear you to pieces if it wants to, and believe me it does! It's not just you, it's all of us! This world was made for humans, people way bigger than we are! It's a miracle we're still here!"

"We're survivors, 5! This is what we were made for!"

"Yes, to survive! Not to try and get ourselves killed!"

7 growled, shaking her head. "We can't just live in fear for the rest of our lives!"

5 was about to answer when the response stuck in his throat. The shudders of his eyes widened as he stared behind 7, mouth opening but words failing him. She slowly turned her head, afraid of what she knew had to be there, of what she knew would stop him so cold.

**(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)**

6 was taking a moment to stand back and admire his wall, covered many times over with the intricate circular patterns he scraped so carefully, when it happened. He gasped and grabbed his head, unable to stop the horrible image the invaded from behind his eyes.

He ran to the ink and paper, knocking the bottle over but not paying mind to it. He had to draw it to get the horrible image out of his mind. Fear washed over him as he dipped all eight pen-nub digits into the spilt blackness and began feverishly drawing across the paper the ink had thankfully spilt away from. It was different from before. He had never felt such a rush of urgency before, as if drawing it could somehow prevent the horrible scene he witnessed from occurring. Instead of the usual round, sweeping strokes he made, these were sharp and forced. He felt if he pressed any harder with his ink-soaked fingers he would have sliced right through the paper and into the floor.

His desperation was so great, it caught 1's attention, who had been nearby, likely pondering over the past as he often did when the silence overtook him. "What in the world is wrong with you?" he asked, approaching. His narrow shutters traveled down to the paper, almost prepared to need to rip it away like he had the other night. However, what the younger stitchpunk was drawing wasn't the number he hated so. It was something more frightening.

6 didn't wait for 1 to react to it. He was done, panting from over-exertion of his sixth sense. He looked up at the elder fearfully, but it wasn't their leader he was wary of. He simply rested with his hands on the drawing to support him as he breathed hard, shaking from head to toe. "Th-they're in trouble..." he whimpered, not daring look back down at the creature he'd so desperately scratched across the page. "5 and s-7...we c-can't help them now... w-we can only hope..."

"What can't we help them from?" 1 asked cautiously, though the answer was already apparent, lying plainly underneath the artist.

6 swallowed, standing unsteadily and picking up the picture for his elder to see. The hideous creature on it was depicted pouncing on it's helpless prey. "Th... the Cat-Beast..." he whimpered.

**(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)**

"5, let me go!" 7 snapped as the one-eyed doll dragged her across the Emptiness, heading for the Sanctuary. Though she pulled as hard as she could, she simply couldn't get him to release her arm. Fear was a powerful agent.

"I'm not letting you get yourself killed! You might've had a chance if you'd gotten the drop on it, not the other way around!" he called back. He didn't know he could run so fast, or that he could drag another stumbling stitchpunk without hinderence.

"You idiot, you don't understand!" she yelled, exasperated. "It's not behind us! It's toying with us! And if you keep going, you'll lead it right back to our home!"

5 finally stopped, taking that information in. He hadn't thought of that. In the rush of fright he felt from seeing the beast crouching on the mound behind 7, ready to pounce on them, he had simply let his instincts take over. But she was right, if he'd kept going the beast would have followed them to the Sanctuary and, even if 7 and 8 could have defeated it together, there were good odds it would have killed at least one of them in the process. He couldn't bear the thought that he might've caused such a thing in his moment of thoughtlessness.

"7, I..." he started apologizing, but she cut him off.

"Shush!" she hissed, covering his mouth with a hand and dragging him into a nearby box for cover. She glanced outside and listened for a moment before turning back to him. "Listen," she whispered. "We can discuss the stupidity of your actions later. Right now, this is the perfect opportunity to try and take that thing down. And don't try to stop me. It'll find us sooner or later anyway, and it's better I get the jump on it instead of it killing us both."

5 just stared at her for a moment before finally nodding. So she released his mouth and started out. He caught her arm quickly enough to whisper a, "Good luck..."

She smiled and nodded to him, moving out into the open, crouched like an animal stalking its prey. She moved slowly and carefully, turning her head every which way to listen and watch for any sign of the beast. 5 stood at the entrance to his box-hiding-place, watching while holding his breath. She moved across the area swiftly and quietly, stopping every once in a while to check for it. A minute passed. Two. Still nothing happened. He was starting to believe it had moved on.

That was when it happened. It pounced from behind his hiding place, making a sound like a metallic tiger. 5 stumbled back further into the box, holding his hands over his mouth to keep from yelling. 7 reacted just as feral as the Cat-Beast, leaping nimbly out of its way and landing in another crouching position. The other doll had never seen anything like the dance they performed for the next few minutes. They'd circle each other and one of them would strike, the other leaping backwards or to the side and striking back, the first dodging as well, and they would then resume their slow circle. He was so transfixed by it that he'd forgotten about his crossbow, that he had a perfect shot of it.

7 finally screamed like a warrior woman one more time and charged, leaping into the air this time and bringing her spear down towards the beast's head. It anticipated the move, however, and swatted her out of the air like a common house fly. She landed hard against the side of a large rock, falling to the ground in a daze.

"7!" 5 cried out before he could stop himself. He immediately regretted it as the beast rounded on him, crouching in a position to pounce. It took the doll a moment to realize over the fear that he had a weapon he could use and he quickly reached into his quiver, pulling bolt out as it launched itself off the ground. He didn't even bother to aim, simply raising the crossbow and shooting at it. The bolt ricocheted off of the creature's metal structure and it landed hard on the box, pinning 5 underneath it.

5 tried to yell, but it was muffled by his cardboard prison and he simply waited for the creature to slice him to ribbons. The next thing he heard, however, was 7 yelling instead, and the _clang_ of an object making its mark on the beast. It yowled in anger and turned on the female stitchpunk, 5 pushing the cardboard off of himself. The first thing he noticed was how worst-for-wear 7 looked. The rock had obviously done a number on her.

She still stood proud, however, challenging it to attack her. After a moment of it looking as if it would comply, however, it suddenly flinched, looking around itself. Whatever it had sensed drove it away, leaving its work unfinished, lucky for its victims.

After a moment of shock, 5 ran over as 7 collapsed again, shaking. "7! 7, are you okay?" he asked, bending down.

"Yeah, I'll be f-fine..." she insisted, trying to stand again.

The male stitchpunk gasped as he saw why she was struggling. Across the fabric of her back, exposing her metal internal structure, was a large gash. It ran clear through her number, dissecting it in half. "Fine my foot, we have to get you back!" he managed, looping an arm under hers. He then lifted her off of her feet.

"P-put me down, you idiot! I'm perfectly c-capable of walking on my own!" she snapped.

"Oh, stop it," he huffed back. "You're in no condition to walk, and we have to get out of here before it gets back." He picked up her spear as well, letting her hold it as he ran towards the Sanctuary, not letting her argue further.

**(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)**

2 sat in his workshop, fretting over the picture still. It was all he could do to keep from worrying about 5 and 7. Though he'd let them go without argument, he still felt as though something horrible might've happened to them.

His fears were confirmed as 5 carried 7 in, her back ripped apart. "Oh, my! 7!" he gasped, limping over. He helped 5 place her front-first on the table. "What happened to her?" he asked.

"The Cat-Beast. It got the jump on us," 5 said morbidly. "She fought so bravely, but it was just..."

"I could have gotten it... if it hadn't surprised me..." she groaned, eyes flickering a bit.

"Now, now. I have no doubt of that," 2 said soothingly. "However, let us see what we can do about this. 5, we'll need extra fabric. See if there is any lying around."

"Sure," 5 nodded, happy to be able to at least help fix her. It still bothered him, though. She was the one who had been mortally wounded, yet he was still the one who had needed saving. What would he have done if she had...?

No, he couldn't think about it. Just get the fabric, worry about hind-sight later.

When he returned to her, 2 had threaded a needle and was closing up the top portion, which needed no new fabric. "Ah, there it is, my boy. Thank you. Now, hold still, 7. I'm going to make this as neat as possible."

Halfway through what felt like the most agonizingly long patch-job ever, their luck went from bad to worst.

"I thought I heard two troublemakers returning from an unsanctioned venture," 1's voice started 5, though neither 7 nor 2 reacted to it. The elder was standing there, glaring at them. "Have fun out there, did we?"

"Now, 1. The girl is already injured, I do not think she needs to be berated at the moment as well," 2 said calmly, simply continuing his work.

"Do not tell me how to lead my people," 1 snapped. It seemed he was making that demand of 2 more and more. "I told them not to go out into the Emptiness. I warned them of the danger. But did they listen to me? Oh, no. And now 7 must pay the consequences."

"She was wounded by the Cat-Beast!" 5 said before he could stop himself. "What more punishment could you possibly give her?"

"A good question," 1 smiled the one he only gave when he was about to assert his authority. "And here is your answer. She will be confined to the inside of the Sanctuary. Not even the watch-tower for her. She will spend it up with 6, 8, and I, where I will keep her under constant watch. She will not be able to so much as snore without my say-so."

"You can't do that!" 7 suddenly tried to sit up.

2, however, held her down gently. "I'm not done yet," he said soothingly. "Calm down." When she finally lay back down, he argued her case for her. "1, you cannot honestly expect a girl such as 7 to simply sit still. She is a doll of action, she needs to move around."

"Oh, is that so?" the leader smirked. He was enjoying this. "Very well, then. While she's up there she may clean. My collection of items has long since needed to be rearranged."

"You cheeky-" the warrior woman began, but 2 squeezed her shoulder gently to stop her. She closed her mouth, simply glaring.

"And that is not all," 1 smiled triumphantly, turning to 5. "Do not think I forgot about you. I expect it from her, but you I thought had at least _some_ sense in your head. You are to be confined in here as well. However, seeing as you had at least enough sense not to get caught by the beast, you may be confined in this workshop. You are not to leave under any circumstances. If I find you wandering around the rest of Sanctuary, you will be joining 7 up with me. Understand?"

5 wanted to be angry and object like 7 had, but he was right. He had known better than to wander off, but had anyway. Sure, it had saved 7's life, but he deserved the punishment given to him. And honestly, compared to 7, it wasn't really that much of a punishment to begin with. So he simply nodded with a light, "Yes."

"Good. At least someone around here has the capacity to follow orders without question. As soon as you are done with your patching, I expect you to join us at the top," 1 ordered, huffing as he left.

7 waited for his footsteps to disappear before growling. "I hate him _so_ much..."

"He had a point," 2 said.

The warrior faltered, looking over her shoulder at him as he finished patching up her back. She then sat up as soon as the thread was cut. "You're _agreeing_ with him? But I thought you were arguing for my side!"

The older stitchpunk shook his head. "I simply said you should not be confined. I do, however, agree that it was not a very smart thing to do, going out into the emptiness in search of that creature."

"I never said...!" 5 objected, as 7 glared at him accusingly.

"No, but it was not very hard to deduce. The way 5 hurried out made it simple enough. His coming back for his crossbow alone simply established it further," 2 assured her. He put the needle down and helped her off of the table.

7 turned herself a couple of times, checking the stitching. They didn't even strain against her twisting. "Well, you do a good patch job, despite being too perceptive," she grinned. She then sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Might as well go begin my punishment. This is so stupid."

"At least you can keep 6 company," 5 suggested optimistically.

2 nodded. "And... well, he never said you could not take a small detour to see the twins before your punishment. I believe they'd like to be informed of your punishment. Otherwise, they would get worried when you would not visit them for a while."

**(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)**

3 and 4 sat on a further page of the book they were reading the other night, eyes flitting back and forth on the pages. 7 almost didn't want to disturb them, they looked so engrossed in it. She did, however, clear her throat to make herself known.

The two boys looked back at her quickly, then back at each other, eyes flickering. They then jumped off of their books and ran over, both hugging her. "Whoa, whoa, boys! It's nice to see you too!" she laughed. She then felt 4 patting her back where the scar was. He leaned back and glanced around at it, feeling the new fabric there. He then looked at his brother, flickering at him to observe as well. "Whoa!" she yelped as they both turned her so that their candlelight illuminated her back, eyes clicking and recording the new development that appeared on her.

She waited patiently until they were done, then turned back around, noticing their worried faces. She hesitated for a moment, not knowing if it was a good idea to tell them what had happened. She also knew, however, how smart they were, not to mention curious. They'd eventually figure it out themselves, so there was really no harm in telling them outright what transpired. So she let them pull her over to their book, all three sitting down on it, and she recounted the fight with the Cat-Beast to them. They watched her with wide shutters the entire time, grasping each other and jumping in all the right places. She then told them about how 1 seemed to know about why she left the Sanctuary, and about her punishment with him.

When 7 was done, they both suddenly hugged her again, surprising her. She then smiled, hugging them warmly as well, gently petting 4's hood, while patting 3's back. She could feel the relief rush through them, as if they almost expected her to be a ghost sitting there instead of the real thing. "Well," she finally said, untangling herself from them and standing up. "It's time for me to get to my punishment. I'm not going to enjoy this."

They looked at each other then back at her, standing up as well. "Don't worry, boys. I'll come back and visit the second my punishment's over. Until then, maybe you can come up and visit me sometime?" They both shook their heads sheepishly and quickly. She laughed. "Yeah, I know. I wouldn't want to willingly have to spend time around 1 either." She then left them back to their book.

But now neither could concentrate on the words written before them. This wasn't a normal occurrence, but it was because they were so engrossed now with the words she had said herself.

3's eyes shuttered his thoughts out to his brother quickly. _'It turned and ran?'_

The other twin nodded, responding. _'That doesn't seem right, does it?'_

They both flitted to the bookshelf, each dashing from one book to another, starting at opposite ends. They were doing what they were created for, that which they did best. They were looking for answers.


End file.
